


Blush

by Fuckyamcha



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Drinking, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckyamcha/pseuds/Fuckyamcha
Summary: Souji is alone with a tipsy Teddie at the Amagi Inn.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Teddie is v v v cute so I wanted to write something involving him :)

It started with Yukiko’s suggestion to have a sleepover at the Amagi Inn. She had kept her promise that she’d let the gang stay at the Inn someday, and after the culture festival was the perfect time. 

Although the boys were excited to stay at a fancy inn, the boredom began when their room was far away from the girls. The four boys lazed by the table in their room doned in their yukata, desperately waiting for time to pass.

“Something doesn’t feel right about this room,” Yosuke said in a curious voice, fanning himself. “Do you guys feel it too?” 

“I don’t know, I just wanna do something fun!” Teddie whined with a loud sigh. “Can we do something?” 

“What do you even wanna do, Ted?” Yosuke asked. Teddie scratched his head and looked up in thought. “Hmm… We should play a game!” 

Kanji’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “Huh? A game?” 

Yosuke scoffed. “It’s not gonna be fun without any girls.” 

Souji cleared his throat. “I actually think a game might be fun,” he said as Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Dude, seriously?” Souji only shrugged in response. 

Kanji smirked. “I’m interested, what kind of game were ya thinkin ‘bout, Ted?” 

Teddie happily did a little dance. “We should play a game that totally reveals our embarrassing secrets! Like the game we played at the club back on the school trip!” 

The other boys looked away from Teddie with a sweat drop. Teddie stopped dancing and pouted. “Aw, do you guys not wanna play with me?” 

Kanji stood up. “Tell ya what, I know something more fun than a game…” He began to walk over to one of the cabinets in the room, cracking his knuckles before punching the lock right off without barely any effort. He opened it before grabbing a glass bottle of some kind of liquor from inside and turning towards his friends. “We should get some of this stuff inside us.”

“Woah, alcohol!?” Yosuke exclaimed. Kanji nodded. “Heh, yep. I figured they locked up the liquor for us, but they dunno ‘bout my tricks.” 

Yosuke chuckled. “Damn, Kanji. You’re good. Bring that over here!” 

Kanji brought the bottle over to the others, sitting back down before opening the bottle up as Yosuke set the table up, arranging the cups from the middle of the table for Kanji to pour in. 

“What is this?” Teddie asked with a curious look on his face as he watched Kanji pour liquor into their cups. “It’s Shochu. Pretty good stuff, I like it better than Sake. If we can get some melon sodas from the vending machine in the hall, we can mix it.”

“How do you know so much about alcohol?” Souji asked as he took one of the filled cups and inspected it. Kanji stopped pouring and gulped before laughing nervously. “Don’t worry about it, senpai!” 

Teddie stared at Kanji with awe in his blue eyes. “Wowie, is this like the stuff we drank back on the school trip?” 

Kanji smirked. “It’s even better than that, Ted.”

Teddie enthusiasm showed through his big grin. “So exciting!” 

Yosuke got up, straightening out his yukata. “I got a bit of change on me, I’ll get some melon sodas.” He walked out of the room as Kanji closed the bottle. “Senpai, can you get some ice?” 

Souji nodded, getting up to follow Yosuke out of the room as well. “Maybe boy’s night will be better than we thought,” Kanji said with a nod. 

* * *

Yosuke returned to the room with a few cans of melon soda while Souji came back with ice, and Kanji had mixed them with the liquor. 

“Cheers, to us!” Souji announced as the other boys nodded, as they all raised their cups. “Cheers!” 

The four clinked their stone cups together before drinking, Yosuke nearly spitting it out after only a sip, Souji taking a long and modest gulp, while Kanji downed his drink in one gulp. 

Teddie gave a soft smile as he twiddled his thumb on the outside of his cup. “How does it taste?” 

A mixture of ‘terrible,’ ‘pretty good,’ and ‘great’ was heard from the three. Teddie looked down at his cup. “Well, I guess I should try it then! Bottoms up!” He smiled as he raised his cup before chugging the drink down, the other boys watching him worriedly in silence. 

After Teddie finished, he slammed the cup down on the table and exhaled loudly. “Now that hit the spot!” He grinned at Kanji. “Encore, encore!” 

The three other boys looked down with a sweat drop again. 

* * *

“Sensei, it’s so stuffy in this room,” Teddie said quietly to Souji, his cheeks tinted pink. “Uh, are you okay, Teddie?” Souji asked him with slight concern in his voice. 

Teddie snuggled up to Souji playfully. “I’ll always be okay as long as I have sensei.” 

Yosuke suspiciously raised a brow. “You two are awfully cozy, huh?” He then winked. “You guys almost look like a couple.” 

The room’s phone began to ring and Kanji stood up quickly. “I’ll get it,” he said, walking over to the phone to answer. “Yeah? Okay, thanks for letting us know.” Kanji hung up. “That was the front desk, they were letting us know the hot springs are open for men at this time, so we can go if we wanna.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Yosuke said with a nod. “Beats doing nothing in here.” 

Teddie perked up. “Hot springs?  _ Hot springs? _ I wanna go swimming in the hot springs!” He cheered. 

Kanji sighed. “Man, I can’t even tell if I gave him too much to drink, or if he's just like that…” He shook his head. “Anyways, do you guys wanna head down?” 

“New quest! Get to the hot springs!” Teddie said loudly, raising a fist into the air. Yosuke shook his head. “No way, Ted. Not when you’re… tipsy.” 

Teddie’s vein popped in his head as he looked down at the floor. “But… I wanna have fun with you guys too… I don’t wanna be alone again.” 

Souji looked at Teddie, whose head was hung, looked back at the other two boys, then back at Teddie. “I’ll stay with you, Teddie.” 

Teddie’s head snapped back up. “Sensei…” He reached out and gave Souji a big hug that even took Souji by surprise. “Sensei, you really are the bear-y best!” 

“That settles it then. See ya guys later,” Kanji said before he and Yosuke headed out. 

Souji looked at Teddie, who looked somehow much more disheveled from earlier before Kanji served their drinks. The other boys only drank their one cup, but Teddie wanted more and more. 

“Hey, Sensei.” Teddie looked into Souji’s eyes with an expression that was assumed to be serious, even though Teddie’s face was pink from the alcohol. “I’m having so much fun with everyone. I never would have done all this fun stuff without meeting you,” he said, smiling as he shifted closer to Souji. “Thank you so much for everything.” 

Souji smiled back. “You don’t need to thank me, Teddie.”

Teddie shook his head. “Don’t be so modest, Sensei. If you haven’t fallen into my world, I wouldn’t have met Chie-chan or Yuki-chan, or you,” Teddie said softly when mentioning Souji, placing his hand over his. “You changed my life.” 

Souji began to slightly panic inside at the contact between him and Teddie, looking at their hands before looking back at Teddie’s face. He was smiling softly, and the pink tint on his cheeks made Souji begin to blush as well. 

“Er… This is a little close, don’t you think?” Souji asked in a quieter voice. Teddie giggled. “I like us like this,” he said with a hint of playfulness. Souji still looked at him confusedly. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Teddie’s face was flushed, but his blue eyes sparkled. “I wanna show you how thankful I am.” 

Before he could say anything else, Teddie leaned in and attempted to press his lips against Souji’s, making Souji’s eyes widen as he quickly turned his head away, making Teddie’s lips brush against his cheek instead.

“Um!” Souji softly pushed Teddie back. “H-hey… Teddie? Sh-shouldn’t you get some rest? Those drinks must have made you feel weird.” Souji began to get up, but Teddie tugged on his sleeve, shaking his head and pouting. “No! I wanna stay up with you!”

“Teddie, come on…” 

Souji tried to shake Teddie off of him as he stood up, but Teddie’s grip on him was stronger than he thought, making Souji yelp as he fell clumsily, landing right on top of Teddie.

“Ah!” 

Souji pushed himself up with his hands, looking down at Teddie who was underneath him. “Are you okay, Sensei?” 

Souji didn’t respond, he didn’t even hear what Teddie was saying to him. He took a moment to take a look at Teddie—his innocent, blushing face, his big blue eyes, his blonde hair slightly disheveled, and his pink lips slightly parted as he nervously panted… 

“S-sensei…” Teddie whispered, blinking curiously as his face darkened from pink to red. “Please kiss me.”

“Teddie, you don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I do,” Teddie said with a harsher tone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing again. “Just once, Sensei.” 

Souji gulped.  _ Am I really going to… Kiss Teddie?  _

Teddie already had his eyes closed, puckering his lips. Souji hesitated for a moment before leaning down to gently press his lips against Teddie’s. 

Teddie had a certain magic about him, something that was hard for Souji to describe. But when he kissed him, it was almost like he was in another place, somewhere where the skies were clear and the flowing breeze was fresh around him. His mind was clear, yet he couldn’t think about anything else. Teddie just felt like a breath of fresh air. Was it a feeling inside of him? Or was it really the magical work of Teddie himself?

“Mmm…” Teddie hooked an arm around Souji’s neck, pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss. One of Souji’s hands moved to cup Teddie’s face, kissing him tenderly as he relaxed his body on top of Teddie’s. 

Teddie pulled back to take a breath. “I’m so happy, Sensei…” He whispered, kissing Souji again. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Souji asked him. Teddie smiled. “I don’t think I’d want it to be with anyone else. Actually…” Teddie shyly looked away from Souji. “I’d like to do more.” 

“More?” Souji gave him a curious look. “Yes,” Teddie said, taking Souji’s hand and leading it downwards to his chest where the yukata exposed his skin. “I want to know what it’s like to feel pleasure.” 

“Uh… Where did you learn about that?” 

Teddie giggled. “Sometimes I see stuff like that on TV in Yosuke’s room. It looks like fun, but…” Teddie’s blue eyes met Souji’s grey ones again. “I want to try it with you, Sensei.”

“You’re only supposed to do that kind of stuff with someone you really like,” Souji said, scratching his head. Teddie placed a hand on Souji’s cheek, taking his thoughts away to focus back on him. “But… I do really like you, Sensei. I really wanna do it.”

Souji had to take a moment to think. Teddie trusted him, and it wasn’t like Souji  _ didn’t _ want to help Teddie explore sexuality. His human form was cute,  _ really _ cute, and he liked how it felt when he kissed Teddie. 

Souji nodded. “Okay, Teddie. I’m no expert at this stuff, but… I guess we’ll both be learning as we go.”

Teddie smiled again sweetly. “Thank you, Sensei!” 

Souji smiled back. “You don’t have to keep calling me ‘Sensei,’ Teddie. Just Souji is fine.” 

Teddie nodded and smiled again. “Okay… Souji.” The way Teddie said his name just felt somewhat natural and sweet, it gave Souji goosebumps.

Souji leaned in and kissed Teddie again, the two beginning to become a bit more energetic and passionate. Their bodies against each other on the floor, their mouths sloppily kissing each other, their hands roaming each other’s bodies as they imagined what could be underneath.

“Hah… Souji…” Teddie whimpered softly as Souji’s tongue slipped past his lips and his hands were pinning down his wrists. Teddie’s lips were so soft and pink, they always looked so inviting, almost like candy. Souji couldn’t wait to find out what other places on Teddie’s body tasted like. 

Souji’s lips moved away from Teddie’s to leave soft kisses on his chin, peppering more kisses to his jaw to eventually his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth to gently tug on it.

“Oh, it feels really nice, Souji…” Teddie whispered. Souji’s hands moved to Teddie’s body to find his hips under the yukata, pulling him closer as Teddie ran his hands up and down Souji’s arms. 

“Mmm…” Teddie moaned as Souji pulled back in concern. “You okay, Teddie?” He asked him, concern on his face. Teddie gave a little nod. “Yeah, I’m okay. I, um…” He looked away shyly again, tugging on his own yukata. “It’s kinda hot in here.” 

Souji chuckled. “Do you want to take it off?” He asked. Teddie nodded, letting Souji loosen it and peel down the top part, revealing Teddie’s naked torso. 

Teddie giggled. “This feels better,” he said before kissing Souji again. Souji didn’t know what it was—but there really was something about Teddie that made him feel invigorated the more they touched each other. 

Souji kissed his way down to Teddie’s neck, making sure not to leave any marks on him that would make the other boys suspicious. He left soft little pecks and licks on Teddie’s pretty pale skin from his neck to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Teddie’s waist as he moved down to kiss his chest.

Teddie ran his hand through Souji’s hair, sighing as Souji continued to shower his body with small little kisses that tickled him affectionately. Teddie’s body was almost impossibly perfect—not that it was much of a surprise to Souji since Teddie grew his human form on his own, yet feeling his body was a whole different experience from just seeing it. 

Souji moved back up to kiss Teddie’s lips again. Teddie’s eyes widened when he felt something against his thigh, lightly pushing Souji off of him. “Hey, Souji? Something feels funny.” 

“Huh?” Teddie pointed downwards at his leg, and Souji began to redden. “Oh, that. You… You’re making me really happy, Teddie.”

Teddie gasped. “Souji, I’m so bear-y glad that I’m making you happy!” He wrapped his arms around Souji in a tight embrace, but let go once Souji told him he couldn’t breathe.

“Can we move?” Teddie asked, looking over at the beds. “My back kinda hurts from laying down on the floor… I don’t like ouchies, heehee.” 

“Yeah,” Souji said with a nod before the two transferred to Teddie’s bed, but Teddie already was closing his eyes as he relaxed comfortably. “Ahh, so nice and comfy!” He said with a sigh. 

“I’ll be back, Teddie. I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Souji said before getting up, heading out of the room to the vending machine in the inn hallway. 

Souji felt pretty awkward to walk around when he was still embarrassingly hard underneath his clothes. He got a can of orange soda before heading back into their room, but Teddie had already passed out. 

Souji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  _ Well, that’s just great. Now I have to deal with this… Problem down there on my own.  _

Souji took another look at Teddie. The way he smiled in his sleep would make anyone smile with how peaceful and innocent he looked. 

_ There really is something about Teddie,  _ Souji thought to himself, smiling before he headed into the bathroom. 

* * *

The four boys found themselves sitting around the table once again. 

“So, how were the hot springs?” Souji asked Yosuke and Kanji. The two boys looked down in disappointment. “I… I don’t even wanna talk about it,” Yosuke said with a deep exhale.

“Can’t believe the girls would do us like that,” Kanji said, annoyed. “Was attacking us really necessary!?” 

Souji and Teddie both gave the other boys questioning looks before Yosuke shook his head. “Anyways, what have you two been up to while we were gone?” 

Souji began to slightly panic inside, but Teddie twirled his hair between his fingers as he looked up with a pondering expression. “Mmm… I can’t remember. All I can recall is Kanji making us some weird drinks… and then I woke up, and you were all here!” 

Kanji nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. You must’ve passed out, huh? What about you, Senpai?”

Souji looked down and twiddled his thumbs. “Oh, you know… I’ve been… Chillin.’” He said with a shaky voice. 

Yosuke sighed. “I wish I stayed here, my head feels like it’s gonna explode.” 

“We should probably get to sleep then, huh?” Kanji suggested, the other boys nodding in agreement. 

The boys got themselves comfortable in their beds, Souji being the one to turn the light off in their room. He walked over to his bed and snuggled up in the warm blanket, closing his eyes.

Soon, he felt something touching him. He tried to ignore it, but a voice whispered out to him. “Sensei?” 

Souji opened his eyes to see Teddie hovering above him, smiling. “Goodnight,” he whispered with a wink, leaving a soft kiss on Souji’s forehead before returning to his own bed. 

Souji’s face heated up quickly.  _ I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight… _


End file.
